In the construction and operation of a vehicle having a ring gear, there are often relatively large forces that are subjected onto the ring gear by an associated work element such as a load carrying bucket or an earthmoving blade, for example. These large forces are generally applied from one side of the ring gear which urges the ring gear toward a canted position relative to means that are supporting the ring gear and rotatably connecting the ring gear on the frame.
These other than axial or normal to axial loads that are subjected onto the circle gear cause the gear or the gear supporting mechanism to become undesirably worn owing to relative high pressures between the elements during rotation of the ring gear. The undesirable wearing results in a waste of replacement time, material and labor.